


Raiders of the Lost ZPM

by Chicklet_Girl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-30
Updated: 2006-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicklet_Girl/pseuds/Chicklet_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's not following the script.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raiders of the Lost ZPM

**Author's Note:**

> H/C commentfic posted for spike21, then archived at my LJ, and then here.

Rodney tried to lever John onto the bed without jostling him too much, but his angle was bad and John basically dropped the last foot or so, letting out a muffled _oof_ sound. “Sorry, sorry!” Rodney said, his hands hovering over John’s shoulders. He sat on the bed next to John’s legs.

“No, it’s all right. I’ll be fine.”

“Don’t be so stoic, it’s annoying.” Rodney pulled a bottle of water out of his jacket pocket and put it on the bedside table. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the exasperated look on John’s face.

“Okay, so I have two broken ribs and a cracked one, and it hurts to breathe. That better?”

“It hurts to breathe?” Rodney’s pitch rose in a rather embarrassing way. “Didn’t Carson give you any painkillers?”

“Yes, but they haven’t kicked in yet.”

“Well, where doesn’t it hurt?” Rodney asked, and John presented his left elbow. Rodney kissed it.

“And here,” John said, pointing to his right eyelid. Rodney pressed his lips there, softly. “And here isn’t too bad,” John admitted, lifting his chin and touching the hollow of his throat. Rodney could feel John’s pulse under the skin there, steady and warm.

Seven kisses later (right ear, middle of forehead, inside of right wrist, collarbone, center of chest, left palm, curve of left shoulder), Rodney broke. “You were supposed to point to your mouth on the third one. You had to have seen the movie.”

“Eight times that summer. But see, she kisses his mouth, and then they have sex. And I really can’t do that right now. I wasn’t kidding about it hurting to breathe.”

“How is it you’re so good at math but so horrible at logic?”

“I have no idea,” John said gravely.

“Okay, I am incredibly tired, and also got whacked around today – not as much as you did,” Rodney interjected when John opened his mouth. “And so I really, really need to sleep. Can we skip ahead to your mouth?”

John silently pointed to his mouth, and Rodney leaned forward and licked his way inside, slow and hot, John growing languid as the painkillers began working. It was quite awhile before Rodney leaned back, climbed over John’s legs, and slid under the covers. They spent a few minutes getting settled, until John was propped up enough to breathe comfortably. He’d been trained to fall asleep in nearly any environment, so he drifted off almost immediately. Rodney was right behind him.


End file.
